


Be Who You Are

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [25]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin is tired of hiding from their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 Song - True to Your Heart - Mulan

Enzo follows Colin into their locker room, sighing softly when the larger man continues to avoid him. “Wanna tell me what I did so I can fix it?” he asks.

Colin snorts. “Should have known you wouldn’t know,” he mutters.

“I’m not a mind reader, Colin.”

Colin turns and looks at Enzo. “You don’t have to be. After knowing me for as long as you have, you should know.”

“Well, apparently I don’t know you as well as we thought.” Enzo shrugs. “So why don’t you enlighten me.”

“Who am I?”

Enzo stares at Colin. “Is this a trick question?”

“No, it’s a legitimate one. Who am I to you?”

“My partner, my boyfriend.”

Colin points behind Enzo at the door. “Around them. Because when we’re out with friends, it’s not as partners. No, it’s simply Enzo and Cass. And I’m tired of it. Something has to change, Enzo.”

Enzo frowns at him. “It’s not just Enzo and Cass with them.”

“No? Sure as hell seems like it. I’m lucky you let me sit next to you when we’re out. What’s that tell you?” Colin turns back around and grabs his jeans. “I need to get outta here. I’ll shower at the hotel.” He buttons and zips his jeans before shoving his other things in his bag. “You do whatever you want.” He walks past Enzo toward the door.

“Colin, wait.” Enzo grabs his arm. “You can’t leave like this.”

Colin turns and watches Enzo. “I can’t stay here, Zo.” He pulls out of Enzo’s hold and walks out of the room.

Enzo closes the hotel room door behind him and walks the rest of the way into the room to find Colin sprawled across one of the beds. “Hey,” he says softly.

Colin looks over. “Hey,” he responds. 

“It’s not that I don’t want them to know. Because honestly, I’m sure they all figured it out. I am not ashamed of you or us. I’m scared, Colin.” Enzo shrugs as he moves to the side of the bed. “I don’t even know what I’m scared of. Maybe it’s that once they do know we won’t be in control anymore.”

“But we would be. Nothing changes that.”

“I’m scared of losing you, Colin.” He steps closer and kneels on the bed.

“You won’t lose me. Not if you be who you are.” Colin reaches over and pulls Enzo down on top of him. “We can’t hide.”

“I don’t wanna hide.”

“Then we have to be us. I ain’t askin’ ya to announce it to the world. I just can’t hide from our friends anymore.”

Enzo lifts his head enough to look at Colin. “We don’t have to.”

Colin pulls him down and kisses him softly. “Good.”


End file.
